In an early stage of a project for developing a new network application product and/or for adding a new function to a certain network application product, originality/concept may first be formed by designers. Conventional methods for forming the originality often completely depend on inspiration and conception of the designer and limited by this designer. Although the designers can make use of photos and objects to process originality and imagination, the resultant effect may not be satisfying, the originality may not be easily formed, and the efficiency for designing products is relatively low.
Thus, there is a need to overcome these and other problems of the prior art and to provide terminal devices and methods for designing a network application product.